


Oasis

by Fiftyshadesofgay (FiftyShadesOfGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfGay/pseuds/Fiftyshadesofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the water bottle scene from 9.01, apart from Cas is on his knees and Dean is pouring the water in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

Dean and Sam had been searching for weeks, possibly even months for Castiel. Using every person they were still connected to (although not many) to try and track their fallen angel. A few days ago, the boys had received word from Charlie - of all people - of Cas' whereabouts. This was all thanks to a local news article, about a strange man stripping in a laundromat. 

It was only after booking into a motel, when they had received this call. The room wasn't very spectacular, only sporting two single beds, a bathroom, and tacky wallpaper. Due to their long distance travelling, both were shattered, especially Sam who had fallen asleep during the conversation. Dean hung up quickly, feeling a slight burst of excitement as he would soon be re-united with Castiel. After scribbling down the name of the town, Dean quickly got to work finding out the distance he'd have to travel this time. As luck would have it, the trip would take a mere half an hour car journey. 

"Sam…" Dean whispered whilst tapping Sam on the shoulder, only earning a grumble and a shove away in response. "Look, I'll be gone for a few hours, I'll be back soo-" Dean was cut off by his brother, mumbling something that sounded like a mixture of 'go away' and 'be safe'. Not expecting Sam to remember this conversation, Dean quickly wrote down that he'll be back later, grabbed a coat and was out the door and into the impala in seconds. 

Dean wasn't going to deny, he felt shattered because of the journey he and Sam had already traveled, but as soon as he heard the familiar roar of the engine, and slight vibrations from the steering wheel, Dean was instantly awake and alert. It didn't take very long for Dean to decide this night's drive needed a bit more of an edge, so he put in a familiar Metallica tape, and started to sing along hoping the car journey wouldn't take too long. 

One thing the hunter never thought he'd enjoy the sight of was 'Welcome to…' signs, but when he saw the cheesy sign of his destination, he couldn't help the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. There was one factor that payed off about this town, it as really rather small. Dean only had to follow the roads for about 5 minutes, before he saw a figure curled up in a fatal position, next to a boring looking building. 'Please let it be Cas' was all that was going through Dean's mind at that moment. Hopping out of the car, he approached the figure cautiously, until it suddenly whipped it's head up, and stared at him. Blue eyes met his own, until he noticed a grin coming from the character. It was Castiel! 

"Dean", Castiel said, at first barely a whisper, but then again, louder. "Cas!" Dean ran over to his friend, and pulled him into a hug. He should've known a fallen angel would struggle in this world, without money or anyone around they knew. 

It was obvious Cas was close to tears, probably never thinking he'd make it in this town, with nothing. "I'm - so, so sorry, Dean" the blue eyed man said, in a voice croakier than usual. "Look, we'll talk about this later but for now, let's just get you back to health… I'm sure i've got some water in the trunk…". It seemed Castiel didn't even bother to hide his happiness at the mention of nourishment. Dean lead his friend back to the car. Just as Dean had retrieved the water, Castiel didn't have his full strength, so he dropped to his knees just in front of Dean, without a single wince. 

Dean unscrewed the small white cap, and without really thinking about his actions, held the bottle to his friend's chapped lips. The second the water spilled into Cas' lips, he let out a moan of pleasure. A sound that really caught Dean off guard, and made him react in ways he'd never admit to. 

Even after half the bottle was drained, Castiel didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping, and all Dean could do, was watch at the way Cas' lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle. It got to the point where Dean didn't care if Cas knew that this was turning him on like crazy, and shifted how he was holding the bottle just slightly, so he could reach with his other hand, to the back of Castiel's head, burying his fingers in the dark hair. 

"Yeah, Cas. Make sure you drink every last drop- mmm, just like that". Dean knew he was getting carried away, and really, really shouldn't have said that. But soon, the bottle was almost empty. A small trickle of water escaped from the corner of Cas' mouth, and it had only occurred to Dean then that it might be too much. He started to pull the bottle away, only to find Castiel's curl over his, bringing the water back. 

It was at this point that Dean really started to notice the strain in his pants, and let out a small groan of his own, followed by, "you're doing so well". But soon, the bottle was drained, and Dean threw it to the side, only hearing a small 'clunk' as the bottle fell. Castiel looked up at Dean then, eyes wide, mouth wet and parted; rather innocent compared to his current kneeling position. Dean took this opportunity to de-tangle his fingers from the former angel's hair, and help him up. 

"It's good to see you again, Cas" Dean said, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, and leading him to the passenger door of the car. "I've missed you".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this isn't too good, or too long. I just really wanted to write this, even if i do regret posting it. XD


End file.
